


not-so-fairytale birthday

by Kaeos (Tennyo)



Category: SPN Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Party, Gen, SPN Coldest Hits, princess themed, rudely interrupted, there's not even cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Kaeos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little girl's birthday party gets rudely interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not-so-fairytale birthday

Author's Note: I has cute arts!

* * *

 

In the back yard of a suburban home in Anytown America, a young girl is having a birthday party. In typical fashion, it’s princess themed. There are little girls running around everywhere with glittery wands and tiaras. The birthday girl in question sits upon a special chair made to look like a throne, her tiara larger and more sparkly than all the others. She also has on a pair of fairy wings strapped to her back, as she has declared herself the Fairy Princess. Almost all her friends came today, and she eyes the pile of presents waiting to be opened after ice cream and cake.

Overseeing the barely controlled chaos are her parents. One keeps an eye on things in the yard while the other refills a bowl of chips. They give each other encouraging smiles as the chip-bearer delivers the bowl to the long table where all the snacks are served. They hope their young princess will sleep well tonight, or at least be preoccupied with her birthday gifts in her room so they can have some quiet time to themselves.

It’s almost time to bring out the cake when the girl’s two older brothers come tearing out of the house, shooting foam darts and other soft projectiles at the children. It scatters the younger group, sending them screaming. Their parents intervene to try to rein them in and restore order, but the eldest is determined to remain wild and free.

Eventually, the boy is caught in an armlock and dragged back into the house, after trying to remove his sister’s fairy wings. While being dragged back into the house, he hollers,

“Fight the fairies! You fight those fairies, Sammy!”

The parent left to restore order rolls their eyes. The boys have been watching Supernatural again. That, and they got into the Mountain Dew. With a sigh, the parent straightens their princess’s wings, sets her tiara back upon her head, and asks,

“Who wants cake?”

* * *

 

Have another cute art!

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are now wondering what's going on, this was written for the [May SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/143263028075/may-posting-dates-13-15-may-may-rules-reblog) challenge.  
> I encourage you to PLEASE go read all the others (or not, you might be traumatized) and leave comments on everyone else's fics, thanks.  
> [You can find them here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits)


End file.
